Plans are outlined to examine the "command" neurons which are believed to underlie body positioning behavior. Staining, electrophysiological and behavioral techniques will be used. Attempts will be made to record from the map regions of command neurons while repeatedly evoking body positioning behaviors. We will continue to study the role of proprioceptive feedback in shaping the motor patterns in single limbs. We will be examining the effects of command neuron stimulation on sensory feedback, particularly regarding resistance reflexes during voluntary movement. Preliminary experiments are planned to test the role of proprioceptors in position sense in the same limbs. We will compare position learning curves in animals with and without proprioceptors. In other experiments we will displace the limb from the learned position and examine the direction and velocity of the return path, overshoot, oscillations etc., in loaded and unloaded limbs as well as in limbs without proprioceptors. We will conclude our experiments on the coupling tracts from the brain which synchronize circadian oscillators in the eyes of crustaceans. Finally, we will begin an examination of the non-spiking oscillator interneurons which underlie cyclical limb movements and determine the effects of "command" neuron stimulation on their activity.